Body Seal
by Wandering Virus
Summary: Unfortunately, Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu annoys Ebisu enough that the Jounin tutor performs a body seal on the unsuspecting boy. Even more unfortunate is that the tutor can't unseal it!


**CHAPTER I**

_

Unexpected Sex-Change

_

***

He couldn't help but let out a foxy grin, baring his sharp fangs, before his opponent. This fight was nearly one-sided! He felt his confidence soaring and knew the fight was at an end even before it started.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" he cried out.

Instantly, his body transformed into the blonde vixen. Long tendrils of blonde hair swirled about while mist covered the most essential parts of his…err…_her_ body. A heart-shaped face was accentuated by a long, elegant neck, arching to reveal the pale throat. Full breasts and narrow hips tapered off into full buttocks; this was the shape of a voluptuous woman: the hourglass. Long, toned limbs completed the beautiful figure.

Despite the change in his body, his face essentially remained the same. His cerulean eyes, wide and fringed with long lashes, gave off the impression of innocence. Though his mouth was usually set in a wide grin, this time, it puckered into a full, adorable pout. His trademark fox whiskers were still in place, gracing either cheek.

"Are you going to hurt me?" he asked in a sultry whisper, fully playing the part of the seductive woman. No longer Naruto at the moment, he fully embraced his role, changing from a "him," to a "her."

Her opponent froze, his dark eyes traveling across her magnificent body. She knew it was a matter of time before he blew. She didn't have to wait longer before he let out a yell, his nose bleeding from the mere sight of her.

"Told you that you couldn't win…closet pervert!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Ebisu still remained floored, his limbs twitching from the aftermath. His eyes narrowed. This was the second time Naruto used such a dirty technique. However, each time the kid used it, he fell for it. It didn't help that Naruto kept calling him a closet pervert either.

_So the punk thinks he can make a fool of me?_

Ebisu quickly manipulated his fingers into various forms. Just as quickly, he yelled, "Body Seal!"

"Closet pervert, what are you doing?"

Naruto's question was never answered as Ebisu's chakra encircled Naruto's female form. Such immense chakra encased his female form as he felt her body tense up. Everything seemed to be going wrong as her vision blurred. Naruto drifted off into sleep.

***

He heard conversations, but words were distorted. It was as if he was underwater, and his head felt like it was packed with cotton. His ears felt stuffy and his throat felt tight. Something was very, very wrong.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were intense lights. Quickly, he shut his eyes and groaned. Wait. His groan sounded very…feminine. He snapped his eyes open and looked down at himself.

Then it dawned on him…he was still in his girl form. He…err…she started to panic. She should have changed back to the male form by now. Why hadn't she? How long would it be before she could revert back to normal?

"Ah…awake I see."

She looked up to glare at the kind face of the doctor. The doctor remained unmoved by the hostile stare. Instead, he placed the palm of his hand against her forehead. He checked the pupils of her eyes and seemed satisfied with the results. He gave her a winning smile, but she merely returned a dull look.

"It seems Miss Uzumaki-"

"That's mister. I'm not a girl…well…not really."

"Well, yes. Your sensei explained your identity. And another fellow came by with an explanation as to why you're in your present condition."

"Was it that closet pervert?"

"Closet pervert?"

"Yeah! Ebisu…that closet pervert!"

"Ah…Ebisu-sensei is a respectable tutor within the village. It would not do to call him a closet pervert."

"He is one. It's not like I'm making anything up!"

"Very well. Ebisu-sensei dropped by to explain the seal he placed on your body. He says to come by tomorrow and meet him at the Academy to break the seal. Since that's a day away, I suggest you get some much-needed rest. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and your friends dropped by, hoping for a visit earlier today. Unfortunately, I could not allow them to see you. Perhaps later."

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed eagerly.

"After you've had your rest." the doctor said sternly.

"Fine!" Naruto pouted.

"My daughter's clothes should fit you. There over there on the table. You can change into those when you leave."

Before the doctor left, he still had one nagging question. "Err…why _do_ you call Ebisu-sensei a closet pervert?" 

***

She opened her eyes again, and instantly regretted doing so. She knew her body still remained in its female form and couldn't help but feel frustration well up inside him. How was she going to function out there when she was still trapped in this body? Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by sharp knocks on the door.

"Come in." Inwardly, she cursed, noticing how high-pitched her own voice sounded.

"Naruto! I came by for a visit. I came earlier except that doctor said no visitors!"

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka stopped his chatter as he noticed the sound of the voice. He turned to face the young girl before him and dropped what he was holding. His mouth gaped open and his eyes bugged out. Naruto cocked her head to one side, curious as to why Iruka-sensei was acting so weird. Oh…her body. She felt her cheeks starting to burn.

"Na…Naruto!?"

She tried to let out a small laugh, but it sounded more acutely like a giggle. "I guess no one explained what happened. Right?"

Iruka nodded his head, his voice dead and struck inside his throat. His beloved student…was a girl? What had started this dramatic transformation. Surely he wasn't _that_ out of the loop!

"I never thought you were one to be feminine. I mean…you were always raucous and wild. But I completely support your decision to change…uh…genders. And-"

"Wait! What are you talking about?"

"Well…didn't you get a…uh…you know. Didn't you get a…sex…change…?" The flustered instructor could only squeak out the last few words of his question.

"No! Why would I do _that_?" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"What was I supposed to think? I mean…you're a girl now!" Iruka yelled out in frustration.

"It's not like I plan to stay that way!" Naruto huffed out angrily, sulking rather adorably.

Suddenly, Iruka let out a small, unexpected chuckle. The boy…err…girl was right. But he couldn't help but laugh. The situation was far too bizarre to not laugh at. Who would have thought Naruto could be this cute as a girl.

"Sorry, Naruto. Forget what I said earlier. Now, would you mind explaining how this came to be?"

***

She felt exhausted by sundown. After explaining what had caused his current state, his entire team decided to burst in on him. It didn't help that their actions were more extreme than Iruka-sensei's.

Kakashi-sensei seemed rather amused by the whole prospect of his own student changing genders. His lone eye crinkled into a happy arc as he gazed fondly at his now-female student. Naruto had a distinct feeling that the older man was laughing at his present state.

Sakura-chan…his dear love could only stare at him. She seemed rather pale, her whole demeanor weak at the very sight of him. She slowly fainted to the ground, limp and unmoving. Naruto's concern for her only grew as he looked upon her wretched form. However, he did not know that he was, as always, the root of most of her problems.

Inner Sakura could only writhe in agony. "She even has a larger bust size than I do!" inner Sakura exclaimed in pain.

Sakura's façade, however, remained numb, shocked at the sight before her. The girl was simply stunning! She was the essence of the celestial bodies from her golden hair, shining like the sun, to her cerulean eyes reflective of the skies! Sakura had had an inferiority complex when it came to comparing her skills against Naruto. Now she had to compare herself to the lovely girl! Why did he always seem to go one-up against her? It wasn't fair at all!

Annoyed and seriously pissed, Sakura left in a hurry. Naruto could only stare at the door that was left ajar, strangely forlorn due to her absence.

She felt sudden chills running down her spine and felt intense eyes burning holes across her body. She knew the immediate source of her problem: Sasuke. Could the boy ever just…disappear? She turned and narrowed her eyes, matching his intense stare with a glare of her own. If the boy wanted to hold a staring contest, then she could easily join in…and win!

Sasuke turned away before leaving as well. Naruto could only blink. Sasuke _never_ backed down in their staring contest…_ever_. So what had changed all of a sudden?

Naruto was lost in her thoughts, deeply troubled. She was too occupied to even notice that the two remaining adults had left, leaving her to her own devices. Perhaps they assumed to she needed some time alone. Maybe they were right.

She couldn't wait for morning to come.

***

Ebisu had waited patiently for the rest of the party to catch up. His left eye was starting to twitch as he noticed that Naruto was about half an hour late. It didn't help that the girl before him was absolutely stunning. It only made him nearly get another nosebleed when he noticed the girl wasn't wearing a bra. Coughing, he waited to get a hold of Naruto's short attention span.

"I will now undo the seal!" he proclaimed loudly. Naruto only gave him a bland look.

"Get on with it then…CLOSET PERVERT!"

Ebisu could only twitch at the nickname Naruto had so graciously given him.

"Sh-shut up!"

Concentrating, he shaped his deft fingers into various forms before placing the palm of his hands onto her back. Unfortunately, he did not get the desired results. Instead…

"She's shorter." Sasuke said curtly.

Indeed, Naruto shrunk to that of his male form's height. In fact, it looked like Ebisu only managed to make Naruto retain the basic attributes of his boy form: his height.

"What…is…the…meaning…of…this…" Naruto asked quietly, his eyes hidden by shadows. Ebisu could only feel cold chills running across his spine.

"This should have worked!"

Just then, Kakashi dropped by, late as always. It seemed that man had perfect timing for everything.

Kakashi blinked as he stared at the blonde girl. "Eh…you're shorter."

***


End file.
